


Bet.

by BornToBeBeheaded



Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV), Evil Dead (Movies)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Exhibitionism, F/M, Grinding, Manhandling, Mocking, Public Sex, Riding, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeBeheaded/pseuds/BornToBeBeheaded
Summary: You and Ash are co-workers who like to have fun together, a long Friday at work leads to the two of you looking to blow off some steam and unwind together.
Relationships: Ash Williams & Reader, Ash Williams & You, Ash Williams/Reader, Ash Williams/You
Kudos: 13





	Bet.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request for a Ash smut fic on my tumblr so this came out! First proper thing for Ash, hope you all like it as much as I did writing it! So as always, feedback, ideas, suggestions, requests are all encouranged, leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, would love to hear from you! Hope you all like it, thank you for reading and enjoy!

You couldn’t hold back your laugh, or the roll of your eyes and the scoff that came after it. 

“I cannot believe you.”

“What?”

That damn smile of his, he knew exactly what, and you vocalized that with a shake of your head,

“You know damn well what Ashley!”

The way you said his full name, teasingly, drawing it out, leaning forward on the counter as you looked up to him. 

“Jokes on you babe I love when you say my name.”

Even when you say it like that. His smiled wider and you sighed, pretending to be put out before you said,

“Course you do. I really should know better by now.”

“Yeah you really should.”

You and your co-worker, Ash, had been hooking up for a while, and it was a damn good time, he was always so much fun and you both got along great, it wasn’t just about the sex, you were actually friends too. Thing about that was with you both being friends and Ash being well, Ash, he loved teasing you and giving you a hard time.

You two also had a habit of making bets with each other and he had just proposed a new one that led to your previous interaction. That he was so good that he could have you anytime, anywhere, that you were hard up for it, desperate, when he was the one providing it. You of course, laughed it off and promptly forgot about it, particularly because you hadn’t done your usual routine of properly establishing a bet, no terms or conditions or what the person who won would get out of it. 

He didn’t jump on the chance immediately, he was counting on you forgetting, he wasn’t as stupid as some people might think he is. 

It was later that week, both of you had a long day at work and both had the next day off, he suggested using tonight to your full advantage, and you agreed. Wanting to blow off steam from the day you both had.

But how did you manage to get here?

After a shower, ditching your work uniforms and some drinks you felt much fucking better. And that is how you ended up here, significantly more sober and both starving, food was in order, so here you both were. Late as fuck, well past midnight in the now empty fast food restaurant parking lot. Sitting on the trunk of his car, food long since finished, still attempting to sip a drink that was only half melted ice at the bottom of your cup, listening to him go on. He had this knack for telling a story that always got to you, he could always make you laugh so hard you would end up snorting which he would fucking tease you about, of course. 

He had been putting in the work tonight, in surprisingly subtle ways, making you think about it, and also all your previous encounters didn’t help with that fact either. Constantly finding yourself looking at him, he was distractingly attractive, it wasn’t fucking fair. You were used to the routine with him, drinks, food, laughs and of course hooking up, it had been days and you hadn’t managed any alone time so it was only natural you started thinking about that. 

I mean who could blame you?

He was so fucking good at it, unreasonably good at it, there wasn’t necisarily a lot of complex technique involved but the sheer enthusiasm and passion he had? My God, and it seemed like he didn’t need to try that hard to get to you, something almost innate about it. The confidence? He was always so sure in how he touched and took you. 

He caught you looking, straw still to your lips, his good hand on your knee, pulling you out of your thoughts, looking to his hand and then back up to meet his gaze and that fucking smirk. You tried to push those thoughts down for a moment and forced a smile as you asked,

“What?”

He didn’t say anything, for once and instead his hand started to slide down, over your outer thigh and he leaned in closer to you making you tense for a moment, he of course noticed that, 

“Somethin’ wrong?”

A light laugh and a shake of your head and his hand squeezed your thigh and slid down, fingers teasing under the edge of your skirt, that is right you wore a skirt, almost like you thought about this ahead of time, planned it, wanted to give him easy access to you. 

“Nothing at all?”

He gripped your thigh and fuck his grip was strong, being a little rougher made you spread your legs as you said, 

“No, nothing.”

A light laugh before he said,

“Just checking but it seems like you are doing pretty good.”

Everything was perfect to be honest. You loved his hands on you, and he wasn’t stopping either, sliding down your thigh and getting an amble handful of your ass, pulling you to be flush against him, one of your hands reached out and gripped his bicep. No time to retort because that same hand roamed once more and finally found it’s way between your thighs, wasting no time feeling just how wet you already were. How had you soaked through you panties so badly already? Oh yes of course just being fucking near him for long enough got to you. His hand cupping you, open palm pressed to you and you couldn’t help yourself, hips arching and pressing into his hand with a soft moan, Ash being well Ash couldn’t not comment on how wet you were,

“That all for me?”

Smug and cocky as ever, but you were wanting it too badly to care much about that, you rolled your eyes and then he was palming your already sensitive self, making you draw a harsh inhale through your teeth before you breathed out his name as your only response. It wasn’t like he wanted a serious answer from you anyway. Your hand still on him, fingers curled in his shirt sleeve, tugging on the fabric, a silent plea, urging him to press on. He didn’t make you wait, he did keep on talking though, panties tugged to the side and then he was touching you, fingers on your bare skin, circling your clit and you couldn’t help the involuntary push of your hips to get more contact. 

“Fucking soaked.”

It took a cool breeze rolling by to remind you just where you were, eyes breaking away from him, you were still sitting on the trunk of his car, outside in this parking lot, legs spread for him. You were losing yourself in just feeling as two of his fingers pushed inside of you and just like that any care of where you were was long fucking gone. 

“Sound so good.”

Head tipped back with another moan passing your lips, his fingers curling inside of you, fucking in and out slowly, you enjoying how his fingers filled you and his palm put pressure on your aching clit. Couldn’t help it, unable to stay still, bucking back onto his fingers, wanting even more than he was already providing, even his mouth was on your neck as he touched you. Growing louder and needier, breathing harder and after sucking a mark on the side of your throat that made you gasp out-

“Please?”

That got a laugh from him, fingers slipping out of you, he held his hand up and you did it without a second thought, hand going to his wrist and pulling his wet fingers into your mouth, cleaning them while looking into his eyes, that got a groan form him and he palmed himself through his pants at the sight and feeling of you using your mouth on him. You pulled his fingers out and a nod, you reached down hands going to his belt, and he spoke up again, 

“I fucking told you.”

A quirk of your brow and your hand closed around him, fuck he was hot and hard and felt right in your palm, when your hand met him it caused him to let out something akin to a sigh and you responded while starting to stroke him, twisting your wrist,

“Told me what?”

With your panties still pulled aside and his pants moved enough you climbed on top, your thighs on either side of his hips and you hiking your skirt up, in such need, in a rush, ready to just take. His hands on your waist stopping you from sinking down for a moment, looking up into your eyes as he said, 

“That I could make you want me anytime-”

Pulling you down, going from being empty to all of sudden totally filled made your hands fly to his shoulders, holding on for dear life as the backs of your thighs and ass were fully seated in his lap as you moaned out his name, parallel to a groan he let out. A breathless laugh from him, hands gripping your waist tighter as his hips arched up and he held you down hard, grinding into you making you whimper and he finished the thought as your forehead met his, he said,

“-Anywhere.”

He was right of course but did he have to say it like that? You had no room to complain and certainly not the mental capacity to as you finally got to take what you wanted. Your Friday night wrapped up beautifully as you rode him with reckless abandon and he fucked up into you from below. 

True to the usual form even when he won a bet, you ended up winning too.


End file.
